


Show and Tell

by Madilayn



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Jennifer DeSoto brings a special guest for Show and Tell.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Show and Tell

The young man was looking quite uncomfortable as he stood at the front of the class of second graders. Mrs. Dawson couldn’t help but notice that at the back of the classroom, there was also an additional audience who looked like they were in for a treat. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if she really should have said no to Jennifer DeSoto who asked to do this particular “Show and Tell”. She had thought that the show and tell would be her father. Or some of his rescue equipment. She had envisaged 15 minutes of children listening to heart beats. Certainly not a handsome young man who was looking extremely uncomfortable. 

He was handsome though. Pity she was not twenty years younger. And unmarried. 

“This is my Uncle Johnny. He’s my daddy’s partner and they are Firefighter Para.. Para… Para-met-ics.” She looked up at the young man. “That’s right, isn’t it Uncle Johnny?”

The young man smiled down at her and Mrs. Dawson knew that he would melt many female hearts with that smile.

“Well nearly, Jenny.” He crouched down next to her. “It’s Paramedic, sweetie.”

Johnny was distracted as the teacher went to the blackboard and wrote the word on it. 

“It’s a big word, Class,” she said. “Can we all try to say it? Par-a-med-ic.”

At the sound of her class chorusing the new word, Mrs. Dawson was surprised by a deeper voice and looked up to see a short, curly haired man also saying it, and smirking until one of his crewmates smacked him lightly on the back of the head. 

“And what do Paramedics do, Jenny?”

“ummm… they go in the Squad that my daddy drives, because he said that he’s not gunna ‘flict Uncle Johnny’s idea of driving on duty. And then they rescue people and take them to hospital.”

At her words, there were loud snickers from the back of the room, and Mrs. DeSoto’s hand was over her mouth. “Uncle Johnny” was glaring at Mr. DeSoto. She suspected that they would never see “Uncle Johnny” as a show and tell again. Unless Jenny had his wrapped tighter round her little finger than was immediately evident. 

“When they goes to the hospital, the Doctors and Miss Dixie look after them. Miss Dixie runs the hospital.”

Mrs. Dawson wanted to meet Miss Dixie. She wanted to meet the woman who had all 6 firefighters nodding at Jenny’s words. She made a mental note to ask one of Jenny’s parents who “Miss Dixie” was.

“Uncle Johnny’s an Indian, and he can ride a horse really well, but he doesn’t scalp people, even though he wants to scalp Uncle Chet. But Uncle Hank said he can’t because it would be too much paperwork for him. And if he causes Uncle Hank more paperwork, Uncle Hank said that he would give Uncle Johnny Latrine Duty for ever!”

Now Mrs Dawson was trying not to laugh. And she made a decision that she was going to meet the firemen after this. Especially Uncle Hank who seemed to be more concerned about additional paperwork, than the possible scalping of one of his crew.

“Have you got anything else to tell us, Jenny?” Maybe the now crimson Uncle Johnny would be able to be set free. 

Or not. Jenny was shaking her head. “Yes. When I’m 10 I’m going to marry Uncle Johnny.” The adults looked perplexed. Jenny often said that she intended to marry Johnny, but this was the first time she had specified when. 

Uncle Johnny looked the most puzzled and crouched down again. “Jenny? Sweetie?”

No, thought Mrs. Dawson. No – don’t ask it. You’ll regret the answer. 

Too late. He asked. “Why 10?”

“Because I told mommy that I was going to marry you and she said to wait until I was at least 10 and could see over the top of the kitchen benches. And Daddy said that by then you might be ‘ture enough to be married.” She paused and tilted her head to one side. “What’s ‘ture, Uncle Johnny?”

Mrs. Dawson noted that even the back of Uncle Johnny’s neck was crimson. The firefighters were no longer in the classroom, but she could hear them. Apparently they were indulging in a collective fit of hysterical laughter. 

“I’m not sure, Jenny. I think that your Daddy and I are going to have a discussion about it.”

Jenny leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Ok, Uncle Johnny. But ‘member. When I’m 10, we’re getting married.”

Mrs. Dawson noticed that Uncle Johnny could only squeak helplessly. 

“Very well done, Jenny. An excellent show and tell. Somewhat unexpected though. Class, please thank err….” She looked at Uncle Johnny. “I’m sorry, I don’t know your full name.”

“John Gage,” he said and smiled at her. 

“Thank Mr. Gage for coming along to visit us today. Now, all line up and we ae now going to see the fire engines and talk to the firemen about being safe around fires.”

She watched Mr. Gage be meekly led away by Jenny and fell into step beside that young lady’s mother. “Wait until she’s at least 10?”

“It’s 4 years away. I didn’t know what to say when she asked me when she could marry Uncle Johnny.”

“And when she’s 10?”

“That’s Johnny and Roy’s problem. I shall be there as her loving, supportive mother. We shall eat chocolate and I will console her about the vagaries of men.”

Mrs. Dawson watched as Jennifer DeSoto clung like a burr to “Uncle Johnny’s” side. “Good luck with that,” she said.


End file.
